Everdeen
by ellisss3377
Summary: Today, you get a look of how Katniss and Peeta's life is after the rebellion. Just in another pair of eyes. But, beware. Another war is coming up soon... I AM REWRITING IT. SORRY IF A CHAPTER DOEN'T EXACTLY MATCH THE NEXT. THANKS.
1. The First Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. :(**

* * *

 _Roses. I smell roses. I see roses. I_ am _a rose. Red, yellow, orange, peach, light pink, dark pink, lavender, and so on. So many forms and stages of budding, so beautiful. Except for me. I'm a white rose. The_ only _white rose. I'm different. But in a bad way. A door on the other side of the room I am in - I'm in some garden or greenhouse- and a man appears in front of me. He's_ the _man, the man who gives me the deep-down creeps._

 _I first saw him when I was about six years old. I was filing through the attic for something interesting, and I found this box that had the number 74 on it. And as the curious little brat I was, I opened it and found a tape in it. I then started watching the tape on the old television that was also in the attic, and saw things I shouldn't have. I saw people die brutal deaths, but what really scared me is at the end of the tape when Mom went crazy. Dad was being treated by doctors, but Mom somehow didn't understand that. In the tape, she was pounding on the glass separating them, screaming her head off. Completely insane._

 _Then, the tape cut to a scene where Mom and Dad were being interviewed by this blue-haired guy. Both looked fine, unlike the previous scene. But, if you looked close enough, you can tell Mom isn't fine. She's broken. I bet he could see it to. After the interviews, he came in to crown Mom and Dad victors._ Him _with his over-puffy lips and snake eyes._

 _The man looks down at me, and smiles. His puffy lips stretch against his unnaturally white teeth, and reaches down to pick me. But he doesn't. His fingers hover centimeters away from my stem._

 _"Well, Miss. Mellark, it would be a shame if somebody were to pick you..." the voice is low and cruel, just like on the tape. He flashes me one last smile, and snaps my stem._

I sit up in my bed so fast, my head starts to spin. It takes a while for my head to clear up, but I manage. Once I feel well again, I begin to scan my room. The light green, almost mint green, walls envelop me with the warm feeling of calmness. I suck in a deep breath and smell - yum- cheese buns. Dad only bakes cheese buns on special occasions and Sundays, and I sure know it isn't Sunday. _Maybe Haymitch came over!_ Only one way to find out.

I bound down the stairs and jump over the last two steps, just because. When I arrive at the kitchen I see my little brother, Finn, already beat me to breakfast. And so did a special surprise guest.

"'Morning Haymitch! What's the special occasion?" I ask him. He doesn't visit often for breakfast.

"Well, I just thought I'd especially just stop by to see how you're doing, sweetheart." he replies sarcastically. I roll my eyes at him.

Haymitch is actually the closest thing I have for a grandpa. When the second rebellion was over, pretty much all Mom's and Dad's family members were dead. Only my grandma from Mom's side is alive. She never visits. The last time Mom saw her was when she gave birth to Finn. The second rebellion robbed me of my family members. So now, Haymitch is all Finn and I got.

"Hey, Rose, why don't go help Peeta with those cheese buns over there?" he suggests. He holds out his empty plate for me to refill with a smirk.

"Fine." I snap. I snatch his plate away, and turn around to Dad to avoid his satisfied smirk.

"Ooh... she's a little snappy today, don't you think, Katniss?" Mom smiles at this comment, but doesn't reply.

"Haymitch!"

"Rose, you and Finn have to leave for school soon, so it's better if you eat your breakfast on the way" Dad advises me.

"What? What time is it?" I ask as he refills Haymitch's plate.

"7:00."

"WHAT?" I jump from surprise. I run over to the kitchen table to hand Haymitch his plate, then run back upstairs to get ready. When I run back into the kitchen, this time dressed properly and lugging my backpack over my shoulder, I make a beeline back to Dad. "Cheese buns?" He hands me three cheese buns, and start towards the front door. "Finn, come on!" Finn gets up from the kitchen table (he already had his backpack on) and follows me to the door.

"Bye!" Finn and I chorus out, then turn around. Finn runs ahead of me, and I stay behind to take my time. I am eating cheese buns at the same time.

"Rose! Wait!" Dad shouts after me. I turn around to acknowledge him, but then I wish I didn't. "Remember today's Everdeen day!"

That reminder just about ruins my day.

* * *

 **REWRITE! YAY! It's summertime, but I have no ideas at all. So, it's rewrite time! I'll try to rewrite every day, and this time, I can actually keep this promise. Nothing in my way, too much time on my hands. YAY!**


	2. Lian's Confession

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. Though it wold be awesome if I did...**

 _"Remember today's Everdeen day!"_

 _Oh no. Not Everdeen day. I absolutely hate public speaking._ Everdeen day is the day everyone celebrates the end of the rebellion. Since Mom ended the rebellion, it's technically celebrating her and her amazing feat of being the girl on fire. Which includes her kids to talk about her in front of the whole entire school. For a half an hour. And since I'm more of an outcast at school, all that attention makes me sweat bullets.

That thought haunts me on the whole day to school, and during the day. It doesn't help that I also turned tomato-red during my presentation. That thought even helped me ignore Lian Prescott's ice-blue eyes. They flicker to and away from me about every five minutes. Mom and Dad assume it's because he likes me, but I deny it. If it were like that, why did I spend the last 5 years of school sitting with my trusty sketchbook at an abandoned table in the farthest corner of the cafeteria? Why wasn't I surrounded by a swarm of kids, getting interviewed by Darla Fisher, the school's biggest gossip? Not me. So... about that thought… no. At least, I thought so until after school.

After school, I was hurrying to get back to the safety and comfort of my room when Lian stepped into my way. I looked up with an irritated expression, but changed it quickly when I saw the pleading look in his eyes. That changed my look into a curious one. _What would Lian Prescott want to do with me?_

"Hey, Rose..." He began. _Why in the world would he start talking to me? I mean, I'm practically a social outcast. My only friend is my sketchbook and the mockingjays outside the windows._ "So this guy asked me to do him a favor..." _He's looking down now. Oh god, who is this "guy"? The tension is killing me! Apparently also the rest of the school._ My whole grade was crowding around us, soaking up every word. Darla seemed to be in heaven. _I wish he would just get to his point! I'm dying here!_

"And who is he? And what's the favor?" I asked, cocking my head slightly. I slightly grinned. He was nervous! And it's very rare to see Lian nervous. He looks shyly under his long lashes and says:

"That guy is me. I want to know if you like me back."

Suddenly, I'm paralyzed. _He said if I like him back! Oh my god! That means..._ "…you like me?" I squeak. Then I start to hyperventilate. "Oh, no no. This isn't happening. No."

"Oh really?" He asks me. He cocks one eyebrow up and looks at me as if I were the unbelievable one.

"Yes. This can't be happening. It never happened. This is just a bad dream. It's not real." I say.

"This isn't real?" He asks me. Everyone around me is holding their breaths. Never has anybody seen this. The popular guy falling for the outcast. "Then how do you explain how all my other friends are always shooting looks at you? You just don't pay attention." He murmured.

"What?" _So I've been getting good looks from all the populars, but I just don't pay attention? No. No. NO._ "This isn't real" I mutter, then turn away.

"Wait! Rose!" Lian shouts out behind me. My grade just stares at me in amazement. As I push my way through the crowd, they all give me funny looks. I even here two girls whispering behind me when they thought I wasn't listening.

"Why did she just put him down? I mean, _how_?"

"I don't know. She's an idiot for letting him down."

That sentence sent me over the edge. I could feel my eyes welling up, and I let them free. Though crying in front of the whole grade is embarrassing, the rumors that will be released tomorrow will be unbearable. _I can't be weak. Even though I'm running home in tears, tomorrow I'll be stronger than I ever was. Anyway, what doesn't kill me makes me stronger,_ I begin to think as I stepped through the front door of my house.

"Mom! I'm going out into the woods!" I shout out into the house as I grab my bow and sheath.

"Come home before curfew!" She shouts back to me.

 _5 hours until curfew. Just enough time to mull things over._

 **Thanks for reading this chapter! Thank you Liz for reviewing, and thank you k** **imbaleena2002 for following my fanfic. Every review helps! So, what's going to happen next? Dun dun dahh!**


	3. Confusion

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins. So I don't own the Hunger Games**

 **Since I forgot to say it yesterday, Happy New Year! Whoo! 2016! Yeah. Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

After killing a squirrel and thinking things over for an hour, I decided to leave the woods and go home. When I arrived at Victor's Village, I noticed my front door was opened by a crack, which is very surprising. Mom is super cautious, and would never leave the door open. Apparently not today.

When I peeked through the open slit the door left for me, I saw 2 Freedom-fighters* talking to my weeping mother and enraged father. _What's happening?_ Then I begin to listen to the conversation.

"No! This isn't happening! It isn't real…" Mom sobbed into Dad's shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mellark. Snow is trying to regain his grandfather's former glory, and is succeeding. We can't fight back if you don't step into the picture again." replied the female Freedom-fighter.

"No. Katniss and I have already had enough wars in our lives. We're not going to step into one just like that!" Dad shouted at the Freedom-fighters in rage. _War?_

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mellark. Plutarch orders this. You are going to be the Mockingjay again, wether you like it or not." firmly stated the male Freedom-fighter.

 _Mockingjay?_

* * *

 **So, what's happening? Who's this Snow? Well it's defiantly not Snow's zombie or anything, but who is he? Read on!**

 *** a Freedom-fighter is Panem's new type of police. Peacekeepers/makers don't exist anymore.**


	4. Stereotypes

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games**

The freedom-fighters leave unfazed one minute later. When I reach Mom and Dad, Mom is already tying knots with a ratty piece of rope she always keeps with her. She calls it "Finnik's worry rope". After glancing at my parents somber faces, I decided to spend the rest of my afternoon in my room with my sketchbook. Dinner was quiet that night.

The next day, I try to maneuver through the morning without getting too self conscious of the whispers around me. I was successful. At the end of 4th period, I rushed to my locker to scrounge out my lunch and sketchbook. I really need to organize my locker, I thought as I turned around to slam my locker door, but instead found myself locked in the stare in Lian's ice-blue eyes. "Oh!"

"Hey Rose..." He began to say.

"Nope." I am not going to embarrass myself again in front of the whole grade. " I won't play your games."

"Games?" He cocked up an eyebrow.

"Yeah. The stereotype game. Outcast falls for the popular guy. And if she's lucky, he'll like her back. I won't play that game." I stated as a matter of fact. Then I turned around and walked away. Again. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. So I wipe every trace of emotion from my face and move on.

 **Hey, sorry that I didn't update yesterday. The closer I come to the end of winter break, the less time I have to write. Today's my last day. So, instead of short, daily updates, the chapters will be longer and will be updated weekly. Probably on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday. Bye!**


	5. Mockingjay

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games. Just a obsessive 13-year-old here.**

For the rest of the day, Lian keeps on trying to talk to me. It continues for the rest of the week. I have to rush out of school before anyone can notice that I'm gone already. Every time I walk in the hallways to my next class, I get bizarre looks from everybody. But that's not the worst. I'm surrounded by whispers, whispers that suggest that I'm this, and that I'm that, and that my outfit makes me look fat, that I have uneven fingernails, that I'm…

I just can't stand it.

So when the weekend finally rolls around, I'm in the woods full-time. If not, I've locked myself in my room painting white roses with whispers of red on the edge of the petals. It's ironic that I was names after not only my deceased aunt, but also after President Coriolanus Snow. Mom and Dad decided that remembering the past would _somehow_ make their future brighter, but I have no idea how. And the funny thing is, that Snow's signature flower is a single, white rose. President Snow, the one who wore roses so the smell of blood surrounding him wouldn't be overwhelming. President Snow, the one who sent out 24 kids every year, just so the _panem et circuses_ would stay in order. President Snow, the one who tried to extinguish my mother, and tortured my father. He's sick.

…

On Sunday, after Dad coaxed me out of my room (He has a better way with words than my mother does. If she ever tried to coax me out of the room, it would just end up me still sitting on my bed and her sitting in front of my door. I got my stubbornness from her.), Finn and I were sitting in front of Mom, who was on the verge of tears. When I was just about to ask her what's wrong, she burst out : "I'm leaving!"

"What?" Finn and I asked in unison. _She's leaving? This doesn't have to do anything with the freedom-fighters on Monday, right?_ I was wrong.

"On Monday, some freedom-fighters came over to inform me about something. President Paylor was recently murdered by Snow's grandson," _Snow has a grandson?_ "Yes, he has a grandson. He was a little weird in his earlier years and was hidden from the cameras for his whole life. His name is Tyson Snow. And he is very dangerous." _No duh._ "So district 13 wants me to go back and be their Mockingjay. So, I have to leave you." she is bawling like a baby by now.

"No. This isn't real. It's just an April fool's joke." I say. But I'm just kidding with myself. It's not even close to April, and Mom rarely cries. And when she does, it's only a few tears, and not a whole meltdown. Meanwhile, Finn is frozen in place.

"Nooo." he whispers to himself. His grey eves look down to his hands, which are fidgeting like crazy.

"Yeah, Finn. It's the real deal." Dad says as he steps over to Mom to try and cheer her up. After 10 minutes of just sitting there and looking at my family, I recede back to my room and sketch mockingjays. And endless number of mockingjay sketches litter my room by the time Dad calls me for dinner. He made Mom's favorite. Yet, dinner is once again very quiet and awkward.

 **So since I** **didn't** **update for a whole week, I tried to write a long chapter. Ideas for this just comes to me in tiny and fast bursts, not in looooong, slow pulses, or something like that. Thanks for reading my fanfic! And maybe, just maybe, I'll update my usual fast little burst chapters. : )**


	6. Monday

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

The next day, Finn and I are rushing to get to school on time. Mom and Dad left early to go to aunt Annie and cousin Tyne. Good thing Dad left us a fresh batch of cheese buns on the dinner table so we don't have to fix up our own breakfast. When we finally make it to school, we're lucky, and everyone is still outside on the foreground of the school. Until it's 8 o'clock, everybody just 'hangs' outside. It's 7:58.

I smile as my brother runs over to his 6th grade friends. As I begin to walk over to the 8th grade section. Lian comes up to me, again. _What's his problem? If I ask him instead of walking away like I usually do, would he tell me?_

" Hey —can you _please_ not walk away? Again? I just want to talk to you." he pleads to me. I cock up an eyebrow in response. Then, I notice the other kids are starting to make a beeline into the building. I start to go myself, but Lian stops me and whispers "Please. It'll only take a second."

I think about it for a second then say: "Okay. Let's walk _slowly_ to the school, though."

His face lightens up, then runs his hand through his tousled, yet perfect, brown hair. "Sure! And, oh, uh… I wasn't actually expecting you to stay. I was sort of doing improv there. I really don't know what to say." he admitted sheepishly. That really confused me.

"Then why do you want from me?" I ask.

That throws him off. "What do I want from you…? I just want to know your answer. To my question, I mean."

That brings back a painful memory to me. _"I want to know if you like me back." Whispers start to surround me, starting to pile up at my feet. Growing until they're up to my waist. Now my neck. I'm drowning in whispers, gasping for unpolluted air._ " I don't know." I reply, a little too sharp. "Yet." I add in a soft tone, so he won't take my tone too personally.

"Oh." he says softly as we enter the school building. "I was hoping you would say ye—" but he's cut off by the sound of sharp beeps. One beep signals that the hallways are off limits. Two symbolize a fire drill. Three mean there's a fire. And four mean there's an intruder in the school. I gape at Liam as the final beep goes off. There's an intruder in the school.

 **Hey! Sorry, I had to take my chapter down since something messed it up BAD. But I fixed it now. So, I may update again today, maybe tomorrow. This is one of my looooong ideas, and I actually had it since I started thinking about this back in June. So, now I finally have somewhere to write it down, and it's going to come down fast. Sorry if I don't make sense. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Intruder

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or** ** _deep in the meadow._** **Just borrowing.**

 _One beep signals that the hallways are off limits. Two symbolize a fire drill. Three mean there's a fire. And four mean there's an intruder in the school. I gape at Liam as the final beep goes off. There's an intruder in the school._

"Quick." I whisper. "Find an unlocked room." I'm already moving. After 3 tries, I find an unlocked door and motion for Lian. We both practically climb over each other to get in.

Bad idea.

The room I found is the Janitor's closet. Not to mention, a small one. Then, I notice that Lian is having a nervous breakdown. "Uhh, you okay?" I ask him.

"Yes! Everything's _perfect_! It's a good thing that I _don't_ have claustrophobia, _right_?" he snaps at me. _Ouch._

"Oh. Um, sorry." I mutter. His eyes soften when he realizes what he just said.

"Sorry." he murmurs. "Enclosed spaces make me a bit snippy."

"A _bit_?"

"Okay. A lot."

"Yup." I say as I flash a smile. "So. What were you going to say before the beeps interrupted you?"

"Nothing." I shoot him a _really?_ look, and he gives in. "I was hoping you'd say yes. I mean, the only time you actually get attention where you pay attention is on Everdeen day. And that's once a year."

"Who said I liked the attention." I shoot back. Then his words sink in. "Wait. Where I _pay attention?_ "

"Yeah," begins Lian with a surprised look. "A lot of my friends like you. I mean on the prettiness scale. Every—"

"Prettiness scale?"

"Yeah. Now, back to my explanation. Every boy in the grade has checked you out at least once in their life. I was just the first to approach you." he says.

"Really? Because I always find _your_ eyes. Not another guy's."

"Yeah. My eyes stand out because their electric blue-ness. Now, back to my point. I was the first one to approach you. Many of my friends tried to, but they chickened out at the end."

"Why? Because I'm not approachable?" I ask sarcastically. But when I see his expression, I see that my sarcastic comment is true. "What? Really?"

"Well, what do you expect? You never tried making friends, and other people never tried becoming friends with you. I think it's true." he said reluctantly. As if I bite. _Of corse I won't bite. I'm just_ really _pissed off._

"Okay. I admit I'm unapproachable. There." I say. Then curiosity strikes me. "Hey, Liam. You said every boy in the grade has checked me out at least once in my life. When did _you_ begin doing so?"

"Uhh… it was a long time ago. I think back in first or second grade. It was on Everdeen Day. You were talking about your mother in your presentation, and you asked your teacher if you could sing a song that your mother says that it reminds her of your aunt. They said yes, and you began to sing. I swear, every kid stopped talking, and every bird outside the windows stopped so they could listen too. It was beautiful. It sort of went like _deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow_ …"

" _Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, and when again they open, the sun will rise."_ I recite with him, surprised he still remembers the lullaby.

 _"_ _Here it's safe…"_

 _"_ _Here it's warm,"_

 _"_ _Here the daisies guard you from every harm."_

 _"_ _Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true,"_

 _"_ _Here is the place where I love you."_

He murmurs the last words of the song. Suddenly, I'm not in a tiny janitor's closet. I'm up high in the sky, flying freely with the mockingjays. But I don't stop there. I float up through the clouds, counting them as I go. I eventually reach cloud 9, and rest there for a minute. Meanwhile, my body is still in the janitor's closet leaning forwards to Lian, while he begins to fill in the gap himself. After one second, we're not just two human beings. We're one whole being who feels all fluttery and happy. Warm and curious. But the kiss is only a light one. I retreat quickly, and retrieve myself from the clouds. I feel a little… violated. I open up on a kid that I barely know, and let him _kiss_ me. I should know better. But, a little voice in me says: _no! You_ do _know him! And it's okay. It's only a kiss. Nothing major! And he's right. If you were more approachable, maybe you_ would _know him better, and you wouldn't feel so violated._

I give in to the little voice.

"That was… interesting." says Liam.

"Shut up." I say playfully.

"…And that's when I started crushing on you. I was a prisoner to your voice. But, you stopped singing in fourth grade. That was quiet tragic." jokes Lian. I roll my eyes.

"Hey. I think it's over."

" _It's_?"

"The intruder thing."

" _Thing_?"

"Whatever. My point is that I think the coast is clear. I'm going outside."

Bad idea. When I open the door, instead of seeing a clear coast like I expected, I see a giant, beefy man standing 1 meter away.

 **Soo? What do you think? Sorry if it's bad, and sorry if you expected Rose to react another way. And also, sorry I didn't post yesterday. Didn't have the time. I actually shouldn't have time now, since I'm supposed to be studying for a test now. : ) So: who is that giant man? What will he do? Find out in the next chapter!**


	8. Out of the Woods (Taylor Swift)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games or the song Out Of The Woods. Thank you .**

When I open the door, instead of seeing a clear coast like I expected, I see a giant, beefy man standing 1 meter away.

He looks back at us, and takes out a giant hanky and wipes away his invisible tears. "Oh, how I love young love!" He exclaims. It's not love. "Too bad it won't last long." He says as he begins to unfold an evil smile. Then, he whips out a sword with the length of my arm.

"Run." I whisper to Lian. I don't have say that twice. He turns around so fast, I don't believe that move is possible. Then, I take off after him. **_Are we out of the woods yet?_** The man takes off after us, huffing and puffing. Apparently all his extra pounds didn't go in his favor. **_Are we in the clear_** **yet?** I remember my tiny spray tube of pepper spray in my pocket. I begin to search through my pocket, and it slows me down. So much, the man reaches me and attacks me.

"How are you, sweetheart?" He asks. I flinch. _Haymitch_. "Too bad you're going to die, huh?" He asks. Then, he turns around 90 degrees to retrieve his sword. Too bad for him. He obviously was never trained for this. Always keep your eyes on the enemy. I rummage through my pocket and retrieve my pepper spray. When he turns around to face me again, I hit him right in his eyes. Perfect. He screams in pain, and I wiggle out of his hold. I send a kick to his head and knock him out. Then, I remember. Lian. I run out to the nearest exit, and find him in a headlock. ** _In the clear yet, good._**

 **Hey there! Sorry, I know this is a very short chapter. It's because I'm updating this with my phone. But I'll write more later today. So, how did you like me intertwining song lyrics in my writing? Is it good? Also, I'm looking for new story ideas. Please help me my PM-ing me or writing ideas in your reviews. On that note, thank you SO much Liz. You are the best reviewer so far. Thank you! Bye!**


	9. Johanna

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

 _I run out to the nearest exit, and find him in a headlock._

The man holding Lian looks just like the last one, he just has more muscle. He grins when he sees me, and sneers: "Oh, look, lover boy. Your Rose came for you. Even after you left her back there with my brother. I'm surprised she survived." Lian turns red in response. _How does he know what happened in the closet? Telepathy? Walkie Talkies?_ "Oh, my dear miss Mellark. How are you? Probably not very well now, since I have your lover boy, and my master has Panem now. My master…"

I think he starts daydreaming about what his prize will be when he brings me back to Snow. I start inching my hand to my pocket where I put my pepper spray. Why _did I put it back there?_ But, he notices what I'm about to do when my hand is only a centimeter from my pocket.

"Stop right there! I WILL bring you back to President Snow BEFORE the supporters of your mother arrive! You WILL NOT escape me!" his face is starting to turn purple. Lian is starting to look a little afraid that if the man tightens his grip, he might die.

"Not if I stop you." pipes up a voice behind the man. Then, he begins to fall, and Lian wiggles out of his headlock before he faceplates the ground.

Behind the man, who now has a dart sticking out of his neck, is a middle-aged woman with spikes hair and large brown eyes. She should look innocent and harmless, but she actually looks vicious with her dart gun and smirk. "Hey. You two are coming with me." she says, already turning around.

"No. First I want to know who you are, and where the _hell_ we are going." I shoot at her. She begins to scowl at me, but then the scowl turns into a giant smile.

"I _like_ you. You defiantly have more sass than your mother. Anyway, I'm Johanna Mason. I'm one of your mother's friends. And I'm taking you to Annie's."

"What?" asks Lian. _Oops. Forgot about him._ "Where's Annie's? Who's Annie. _What's happening?_ "

"Annie is one of my mom's close friends. And it's deep in the woods by the lake." I explain.

"Where's the lake?"

"Oh yeah. You were probably never in the woods before. You'll see."

"So, _lover boy_ , are you ready to leave, or does you neck still hurt?" asks Johanna in a mocking voice. She smiles again when Lian turns red.

"I'm not lover boy." he mumbles.

"Oh really?" Johanna raises an eyebrow. "Sure. Now come on. We need to leave soon, or your mother will go all basilisk on the me, Rose."

 **I am so sorry. My chapter got messed up the second time this month, and I didn't notice until now. Thank you, Liz. I hope you like it now.**


	10. Lian POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

 **Lian POV**

Johanna has been leading us for the last five minutes. I don't think I can hold out much longer. Between the confusion of _who the hell_ Annie is and almost dying twice today, I feel like I'm going to drop from exhaustion. _No. You can't. You_ finally _got the girl, and you're not going to show any weakness in from of her. You can't._

My internal fight continues for five more minutes, then Johanna says: "We're here." She shoves away a tree branch and reveals a lake and a house. One part of the house looks as if it's a hundred years old, while the other looks pretty recent.

"Whoa." I say, and look over to Rose. Rose. _My_ Rose. Well, I don't really know if she feel the same way about me as I do to her, but I will always call her my Rose. I love her. I loved her since we were six, and I finally was swept away with her voice. Before that, I always thought she was the prettiest girl in class, and I liked her. But after she sang the meadow song, my decision was final. No other girl would make me this happy. I know, I know. My declaration of love might be a little sappy, but it's the truth. Anyway, back to Rose.

Honestly, she looks smug. "Yeah. It's amazing." she replies. She begins to twiddle with her dark braid and her blue eyes lock with mine. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!"

 **I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I don't exactly have the time today, nor did I yesterday. I have three tests this week... Anyway, sorry if the chapter is a little awkward. I don't exactly know how guys think. Anyway, I made a new story named Life As We Knew It: Before the Games, and it's about before the games. I'm writing it in different POVs, like Gale's, Katniss's, Peeta's, and Madge's. I hope you liked the chapter!**


	11. Awkward Conversation

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Just borrowing.**

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" I say to Lian, trying to break the tension. He's been staring at me for about a minute, so I try to break his gaze. It works.

"Umm, sure," he says, looking a little dazed. "So this is Annie's?"

"Yup." Annie has been living on the lake since Tyne* turned 13. He's 26 now. They added their actual house on to the little house, so one tiny part of the house looks like it's been there for eons. And right there on the porch is Tyson.

"Johanna... it took you too long." he purrs. Johanna bursts out laughing and asks my foamy-eyed cousin:

"What's with the voice?"

He grins and says: "Oh, well Mom says that I sound like my father when I do that, and I want to try to have some connection with my father. You know, he died before I was born, etc, but I want to have this _connection_ of some sort."

"Wow Tyson. I didn't know you could be so intense," I pipe in.

"Huh. Sure. Who's that-?" he asks, warily eyeing Lian.

"-I'm Lian Prescott." he says quickly.

"He's a friend." I add in quickly. A little too quickly. Tyson looks at me, and Johanna sniggers. "Just a friend." I murmur, already turning red.

"Sure. Whatever you say, Rose." Tyson says after a minute of awkward silence. "Mom is waiting for us. Your parents, too." He begins to lead us into the house, then adds in: "Oh yeah, Rose. Your Mom is going to leave for District 13 today."

 **Apologies for not updating sooner. Tests, tests, and more tests. At the end of the marking period, my school has this 'quarterly test' thing, and it includes me studying 24/7. Oh! And Seth Rogan skipped with my school today. That too, and I went up to ask him something. Pretty much, I've had a very eventful 2 weeks. I hope you liked my chapter!**

*(Tyne is Annie's son. Go to chapter 6 for proof, if you don't believe me.)


	12. Dark Days (Punch Brothers)

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Hunger Games or Dark Days by The Punch Brothers**

 _"Oh yeah, Rose. Your Mom is going to leave for District 13 today."_

No. _She promised not in a while. A while isn't two days, isn't it?_ The thoughts continue to race through my head as we enter the house. There, in the living room, sit my parents, Finn, Haymitch, and Annie.

"Rose! You got me worried there! I heard that Tyson's follower got into your school, and I thought maybe you go hurt. Apparently not, since you seem to be in perfect condition... but still. They could of killed you!" Mom shouted out as she jumped up from the couch to hold me in her embrace. Soon, I felt something wet drip onto my scalp. _She's crying._

 _Mother, listen to my heart_

"Mom, calm down. I'm in perfect condition." I say, repeating what she said.

 _Mother listen to my heart_

"Mom. Calm down." now tears were streaming down her face like Niagara Falls.

 _Just as one beat ends another starts._

"Mom."

 _You can hear no matter where you are._

"Yeah, yeah Rose. I'm going to stop." her voice hitched at _stop_. "I won't let Snow get to me."

 _We don't have to reap the fear they sow_

"Well, now we're safe from him." I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever. Mom, holding me in her arms, as we listen to each other's heartbeats.

That's when Mom starts to sing the Meadow song. "..here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you."

"I love you too." That's when someone coughs, and I am aware of all the other people in the house.

"Man, sweetheart. That moment was _deep_." Haymitch says after Mom and I awkwardly break apart.

"So?" I ask, almost indifferent.

"Well, some Capitolees are here too..." That's when I notice three very unfamiliar and unusual people standing in the corner.

"Oh, Katniss! That was _so_ beautiful!" the one with green skin exclaimed. She has the weirdest accent I've ever heard.

"Yes! And she looks _just_ like you! Except her eyes are Peeta's. That makes her even _more_ beautiful!" the oldest one with aqua hair squeaked.

"Katniss, please. _Please."_ the one with orange curls and purple lipstick beckons to me. "Let us make her over." _Make me over?_

"Sure." Mom replies. _Sorry._ She mouths at me. _What?_

"Come on, dearie," the green skinned one says. "I'm exited already!"

 **Hi! Like the new chapter? It's longer than usual, I think. Oh well. Spent like half an hour on this, since I'm empty of ideas. Enjoy!**


	13. The Prepping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. Or any of Lorde's songs. Yellow Flicker Beat, to be specific.**

* * *

The odd trio beckon me to follow them. They take me to _the_ room. The room in which Mom and Dad always forbade me to enter. I always wondered why. Now I know. The room is filled with hair products, lotions, hot irons, makeup, and a little section of the war is reserved for a line of impressive scissors. _Wow._

"Come on, dearie. Sit on the table." the green-skinned one gestures to the table in the corner. "Now. Take your clothes off."

"What? Excuse me, but I think I heard something wrong." I reply bewildered to their request.

"Well, yes. take your clothes off, or else we can _never_ do you over!" The one with aqua hair says. She laughs a little, as if I were ridiculous.

"Uh, no." They may be Mom's friends, but they will _not_ see me naked.

"Fine." the one with orange curls says with a grimace. Put this robe on, and we'll try to work around it." He throws a fluffy robe at me.

* * *

"Oh, dearie, you're just as hairy as your mother was!" the one with green skin giggles. I recently found out her name is Octavia. Pretty name.

"Oh really?" I ask with gritted teeth.

"Weeell, this is the last one. So, if you can survive this one little one, you're good." Flavius, the one with orange curls, pipes up. They're standing around the bed that I'm gripping.

"Ready? Set, go!" Octavia rips the fabric away from my leg with a loud _r-i-i-i-p!_ So. Much. Pain.

Well, that was the most painful step of 'remaking me'. So far, they've scrubbed away my skin with this foam, making my nails 'perfect', and getting rid of all my hair. Probably the most painful place was under my arms...

"Okay. Now, it's time to grease you down." The aqua-haired one, Venia, says.

Venia and Octavia begin to slather me down with lotion. At first, it sets my body on fire. But then, it eases the pain that the waxing created.

"Come on, stand in front of the mirror." Flavius beckons. Once I stand in front of the mirror, they begin to flock around me and pick away the rest of the hairs that the wax didn't get. Doesn't hurt as much.

"There! Now, for your dress." Octavia beams. The three scurry away and come back with a plastic bag that's hung around a hanger. They tell me to close my eyes, and remove the robe. I immediately try to grab it back, but a hand stops my arm. Then, something slips over my head. I can feel it's presence, but it's as light as air. A hand leads me to a pair of shoes, which I assume are made out of leather.

"Open your eyes." the trio whispers in unison. When I open my eyes, I see that someone has lowered the light down to twilight. Then, my eyes drift over to the mirror.

 _I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a stone._

The dress is made out of some special kind of yellow fabric. Whenever I move, something ripples up me, and I mimic candlelight.

 _And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold_

"Just like your mother. She wore this dress after she won her first games." Flavius murmurs.

 _Mom._

I zone out, and everything around me becomes reduces to a quiet buzz.

 _And now people talk to me, but nothing ever hits home_

 _People talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes_

 _I'm done with it._

"Rose!" I wake up to the sound of Venia shouting into my ear. "Rose."

 _They used to shout my name, now they whisper it_

 _I'm speeding up and this red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart_

It feels like someone punched me in the gut. "Yes?" I breathe out to the trio.

"Are you okay? We're going to present you to them now." Venia looks at me with concern.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I shake it off. They return my assuring comment with smiles.

"Good. Let's go." Octavia opens the door for me, and I step out into the world as a new person.

 _And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart_

* * *

 **Apologies** **for not updating for two weeks! Well, I _tried_ to make this chapter long. _Tried._ Hope you liked it!**


	14. Unwritten (Natasha Bedingfield)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. Or** ** _Unwritten._**

 _Octavia opens the door for me, and I step out into the world as a new person._

Everybody in the room falls quiet when they lay their eyes on me. I would too, if I weren't the one who was made up. I look like a creature, not exactly human or flame. Undefined. _This costume reflects who I am._

 _I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_

Then, my eyes land on Mom. Her eyes are slightly teary, and I ask why.

"Oh, darling, so many memories are coming back to me now. That was the dress I wore after I won my first games..." she trails off, a tiny glaze covering her eyes. Then, my decision comes clear.

 _I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned_

Just then, Octavia bursts into tears, and everybody surrounds her, trying to sooth her. She doesn't respond at all. She just keeps on muttering "39, 39" and "Cinna..." and "It was just a piece of bread...". _Perfect timing._

I motion for Lian to follow me outside. When we are finally outside, he asks: "Rose, what's wrong? You look all zoned- out... what's wrong?" Before I answer his question, I stare out at the lake. The beautiful lake, in which my mom told me so many stories about. Where she was first taught how to swim by her father, how it was the place that supplied her with so much food, how Tyson was first taught to swim in it by her and Annie, how he almost drowned in the process...

 _No one else can feel it for you_

 _Only you can let it in_

 _No one else, no one else_

 _Can speak the words on your lips_

 _Drench yourself in words unspoken_

 _Live your life with arms wide open_

 _Today is where your book begins_

 _The rest is still unwritten_

"I'm going to district 13."

 **Hey, so you do you like this chapter? I'm thinking of adding in song lyrics into all of my chapters for now on, so naming my stories will become a little easier... Actually, this song sort of foreshadows what happens later on, if what I planned out almost months ago agrees with me. Try and guess!**


	15. Chapter 15 (Sorry, not very creative)

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. :(**

 _I'm going to district 13._

The words just slip past my lips before I can stop them. My eyes widen with realization when I make sense with the words. _Oops..._

" _Thirteen?_ " Lian asks bewilderedly.

 _It's too late to take the words back..._ "Yes."

" _Why?_ "

"Uh, because?" I reply meekly. One stern look from Lian makes me spill what I have in mind. "Well, Mom's going to thirteen. _I_ want to be with her. Of course, she won't approve, so I'll have to dress up in some disguise and sneak in. Hey! Maybe I can sneak in with Tyson! He's joining Mom in the star squad..." I begin to trail off.

"Wait, what?" Lian says. He is _definitely_ confused now.

"Pay attention, Lian. I'm going to thirteen to be with my mom! Isn't that a brilliant idea?"

"No!"

"Why so?"

"I just got you!" I'm biting back my comeback now. _You never got me._

"Sorry. I have to go. You know, for all _I_ know, my mom's heading back to war. This war may possibly kill her, since the antagonist side is controlled by a Snow. And this Snow in particular is _dying_ to kill my mother. My mom has no choice but to go to war. _I_ have two choices, though. I can either stay here in twelve and watch my mother die on television, or I can jump into that war with her and save her from that physiopath. Say, Lian, if you were in my shoes, which choice would _you_ take?" I burst out. _Huh. Way better comeback._

"T-the second one." Lian stutters. My outburst must have scared him a little.

"Lian, we're just two teenagers that can't make a difference. I just got this chance to actually make my life _worth_ something, and make a difference, and I'm gonna take it. I have to take it. I will take it. No matter what."

"Fine." his eyes are now empty, and his voice is hollow.

"Bye"

* * *

"Tyson?"

"Hm?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Hm."

"Can you tell me when Mom's prep team is gonna leave?"

"Hm." Tyson puts one finger up to signal me to wait. He swallows his giant mouthful of his chili-pepper sandwich and says: "In two days. They're staying here until then."

"Uh huh. And when are you going to leave for district 13?" I begin to fidget a little. For the edge of the counter in Tyson and Annie's kitchen isn't very comfortable. Tyson takes another bite from his sandwich and it takes about a minute for him to chew and swallow. _Ugh. Why does he have to eat so darn slowly?_ I use the time it takes him to devour the bite by observing the kitchen. It's rather spacey. Dishwasher and sink in the middle, and a giant counter that lines the wall. The oven and cooking top is close to the edge of the kitchen. Very close to the round, wooden table that is always covered with a checkered cloth. And there is Tyson with his precious sandwich. I really don't know _how_ he stands the spicy taste, but he likes it, and can devour it without getting diarrhea.

"Tomorrow after lunch." _Perfect._

"Thanks, Tyson!" I chirp. I jump off the counter. I make a beeline to the living room, in where I find Mom, Dad, Annie, and the prep team chatting. Lian left after our talk. "Venia, Octavia, Flavius. Can I talk to you? Alone?"

My request makes the room hush down. They look at me with inquiring eyes, sending blood to my face. "Sure, darling!" Octavia responds after a few seconds of the awkward silence.

"Thanks. Follow me." I lead the trio back to the remake room and take a deep breath.

"Can you do me a favor? I want you to disguise me by tomorrow."

* * *

 **So, do you like the chapter? I am _definite_ that it's long. Two whole scenes! TWO! That's a lot. Anywho, I hope that it was good enough. Bye!**


	16. Disguise

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

 _A girl with arched eyebrows, short blonde hair, slight tan, and a tattoo of a rose on the inside of her forearm stands in front of another girl with fair skin, long dark hair (which is pulled back into a braid), and round-ish eyebrows. "Romy, be careful," the dark-haired girl says."_

 _"Yes, yes" the blonde replies. "No one is going to recognise me. Not even her."_

 _The dark haired one arches an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean, you_ are _her-"_

 _"-Daughter. Yes, Rose I get it."_

 _"Good. Did you finish the letters?"_

 _"Yes, though I think the one for Lian is a_ little _too harsh. Come on!_ 'The thing is, I don't want to be in a relationship yet, I'm not ready. And sorry if you thought you ever 'had' me. I'm sorry, but I have to break something to you. You never 'had' me. Just because we kissed once, doesn't mean we're dating. Or anything else. It was just a kiss, and nothing else.' _Harsh!"_

 _"Well,_ sorry _! Like you could've phrased it any better."_

 _"Good point."_

I wake up suddenly. _Where am I? Oh yeah... Annie's guest room._ Romy's last words echo through my head. _No, not Romy's. Mine._ I am now Romy Frantz. Nice name, huh? Sounds very german. A bit district eight... I run my hair through my now blonde hair. I'm still a little surprised when my hair ends right above my neck. _Ahh, yes. I have a pixie cut._ I actually look quite good with short hair. But with blonde hair... I don't know. As I begin to trace the outline of my new rose tattoo, I wonder what time it is. _7:30?!_

I jump out of bed so fast, I have to lean on the side for a moment due to my dizziness. Once I felt okay again, I ran to the other side of the room to retrieve a camouflage backpack. I'm already dressed, since I was so excited last night. I quickly put three letters on my pillow, and run downstairs. Tyson is already waiting for me in the kitchen.

"Good morning, _Romy._ "

"Likewise. What's for breakfast?"

"Granola bars. We were supposed to leave five minutes ago."

" _Fine_ " I hate eating on the go. Tyson only smirks.

* * *

A hand suddenly shakes me back to reality.

"What? Hmm?" I ask, dazed.

"We're in district 13..." someone whispers into my ear.

"Oh!" I shoot up from the position I was in. Tyson and I boarded a train taking us to 13 three hours ago, and I fell asleep an hour into the ride.

"Ohmm!" Tyson covers his nose and moans. I hit him in the nose with the back of my head. Surprisingly, I didn't feel it at all.

"Sorry, sorry!" I say quickly. After all he's done for me today, I repaid him with a _possibly_ broken nose.

"It's 'kay" a muffled voice responds from underneath Tyson's hands. I smile in response. Then the train stops.

" _District 13"_ an electronic voice states from above our heads.

"Well, that's our stop. Come on, Romy." Tyson says as he begins to stand up.

"Okay." I feel nervous.

We're leaving the train now. Walking down the streets of thirteen. It looks amazing now, since thirteen got rebuilt after the second rebellion. Giant buildings here and there. Walking into one of the giant buildings now. Going up to a woman behind a desk, as she looks at Tyson and I. Tyson explaining that I joined him after I told him that I wanted to help him fight. Specifically with Katniss Mellark. The woman nodding and stamping both our hands and telling us to go to command. Us shuffling through hallways until we arrive at a room with the numbers _451_ carved into the door. Going inside and looking into a pair of grey eyes. My mother's eyes.

 **Well, I update really late, and update really short chapters. What a terrible combination! But.. since spring break is in three days for me, I will write some more chapters and _will_ update on time. Yes! I will!**


	17. Letters From the Sky

**Disclaimer: *starts doing the cup song***

 **I did not update in a very long time**

 **And I am so sorry about that**

 **So here is a chapter I hope you like**

 **And here is the disclaimer, wha-do-ya say?**

 **I do not**

 **I do not**

 **I do not own the Hunger Games**

 **Not even Katniss or Peeta**

 **Not even District thirteen, oh**

 **I do not own the Hunger Games**

 ***gets up and bows***

 **Oh, and there may be some cursing. Lian. He will curse. I mean, he's thirteen, what do you expect? Okay, now the story.**

* * *

Dear Lian,

Hey. I did it. I'm in thirteen.

 _What?_

I disguised myself, and left with Tyson this morning. You can't do anything about it. By the time you're reading this, I'm probably already in thirteen. So you can't try to change my mind. You already missed your chance, and you wouldn't have persuaded me anyway. Okay, now to the subject that matters most, our relationship.

 _What about it?_

The thing is, I don't want to be in a relationship yet, I'm not ready. And sorry if you thought you ever 'had' me. I'm sorry, but I have to break something to you. You never 'had' me. Just because we kissed once, doesn't mean we're dating. Or anything else. It was just a kiss, and nothing else. Go out with Pansy Goldstein, maybe with Dorea Jardion. Just forget about me and move on. There's a war brewing up here, Lian. And this war might kill me.

 _What did she just write?_

Yes, it may kill me. I may die. Maybe two days ago was the last time you would interact with Rose Mellark. Well, at least you can say you shared a kiss with me? I don't mind. I'm probably hundreds of miles away from district twelve. The rumors about me being a whore or a slut can't reach me in thirteen. Anyway, goodbye.

Have a nice life,

Rose

 _Fuck_

* * *

 **Peeta POV**

Dear Dad and Finn,

I'm in district thirteen.

 _What? She's_ where? _How? Why?_

You're probably asking why or how. I'll tell you why. I want to help Mom.

 _Noooo..._

Mom is going back into a war, and though she said she won't be in danger, I don't believe her. I mean, the last war? Half the squad died. _You and Mom_ almost died. Uncle Finnick died. The Snow family plays dirty, and I want to make sure that they don't. Mom will not die in this war, even if it means I have to die for her.

 _Nooooooo..._

So, I may not make it back. I'm practically on a suicide mission. I know, it's risky, and I may die, but Mom will be okay. Anyway, isn't she more important in the society than I am? Anyway, wish me luck.

Rose

P.S. Tyson says hello.

 _I am going to ground her the second she comes back. And have a loooong discussion with Tyson when he comes back, too._

 _Why?_

* * *

 **Hi! So, yeah. I cannot update on time. And the title is a song. Try listening to it! It's good. Umm, bye?**


End file.
